Secret Admirer
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: This is a 'follow up' of my other story "My One True Love." But this time a WWF Diva has a crush on someone. Who?! Read and find out! Sorry for the tech. difficulties with this one. I kept on taking it down and putting it back up, so it kinda got scr
1. Busted...

  
  
I am in no way, shape, or form affliated with WWFE. None of the characters belong to me, only the ideas expressed within the text. Don't sue me, please, and thanks!  
  
  
  
This is a bit of a follow up from my other story "My One True Love." Well, it's not really a follow up as much as it is a female admirer version of it. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so who do you think has the HOTTEST body?" Lisa Moretti grinned. The WWF Divas were having their monthly 'girl talk' in their change room before a SmackDown taping. Very few people knew that all the women got along very well, contrary to popular belief.  
"This is easy! No contest, it's Paul!" Terri Runnels exclaimed quickly.  
"What?! No way!! He's got a nice bod, but not the best! It's gotta be Bob. Not only is he Hardcore, but his body is damn well hard!" Jackie grinned.  
"You're right. He's tall, and so lean. Not too bulky, but not too skinny. He's gorgeous," Lisa agreed.  
"You wanna talk lean? Let's talk Adam," Amy nodded her head with her eyes twinkling.  
"Yes! Totally!" Nora agreed.  
"Well, you know me, there's only one man in my eyes," Debra smiled happily.  
"Awwwwww!!" all of the gals said in unison.  
"You guys are the greatest, I totally want to be like you and Steve on day," Stephanie said.  
"If you've got a man as wonderful as him, then it's so easy to be happy."  
"So there's no one else...." Joanie trailed off suggestively.  
"Nope."  
"Oh, c'mon! There's got to be at least ONE body you turn your head for!" Amy laughed.  
"Well... I do think Andrew has a nice toned torso..." Debra trailed off with the laughter evident in her voice.  
"Ah ha! I knew it! Nora, you owe me five dollars!" Trish exclaimed.  
"What?!" Debra asked.  
"Well, one day, we were in the hall and you were talking to Pat, and he walked by and we noticed your eyes following his retreating figure. I noticed that your eyes were a little downcast..." Trish grinned. Debra's mouth fell open in shock and everyone cracked up.  
"So we made a bet and I said that you didn't think of him THAT way. Trish said you liked this buns-o-steel as she so eloquantly put it," Nora continued.  
"Okay, here's another question, now that most of us have answered the shallow question, this is kind of an extension of it. Which of the guys would you go out with if they asked you here and now, and why?" The girls sat and though for a little while before anyone said anything.  
"Well, you all know my answer to this one, so there's no use in my answering it," Debra was the first one to break the silence.  
"I would say Matt. He's just such an awesome guy. Not only is he hot, but he's so sensitive and sweet," Amy answered. "But then again, we're already going out, so what does it matter?" she grinned. Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come on in, we're all decent!" Joanie called out.   
"Hello ladies," Jeff Hardy smiled walking in with Chris Irvine, Matt, Paul, Jay, Adam, and Steve walked in. "We thought we'd pop in and say hello. And most of us are bored." She felt her heart flutter when she saw the younger Hardy brother. He was by far one of the best looking males she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. It didn't help that he was a good ole country gentlman. "Are we interupting anything?"  
"Just having our girl talk," Amy answered moving over so Matt could sit beside her. He leaned down and kissed Amy's forehead. It made her smile, the two were so happy together, and so good for each other.  
"Debra honey, are you comfortable on the floor?" Steve asked concerned. He was such a contrast to his onscreen alter ego. Stone Cold Steve Austin was a bad son of a bitch. Steven Williams, was one of the nicest and thoughtful men she ever knew.  
"I'm fine, Steve, quit your bellyachin," she smiled touched at his conern.  
"So, who thinks I'm sexy? Actually, I know you all think I'm sexy. I mean, look at me!" Jay grinned.  
"Yeah, you're real sexy," Terri rolled her eyes laughing.  
"I am deeply offended and hurt by your sarcasm, you she devil," he answered pretending to wipe a tear from his face.  
"That's not helping your case, Reso," Stephanie laughed.  
"Nothing will EVER help his case. Because I know I am the apple of every woman's eye," Chris boasted.  
"Damn straight you are," Jackie said seriously.  
"See, Jackie's not in denial...." he began but he was cut off by Jackie's sudden laughter.  
"You wish, Irvine!"  
"Hahahaha, way to make an impression on everyone, ass," Paul snickered.  
"Don't make me break my foot off yo ass, boy!" Chris warned.  
"I would personally LOVE to see that happen," Adam shook his head.  
"Yee with little faith!" During the boys bantering session, she took the time to admire Jeff. He was leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed on his defined chest.   
"Hun, you're staring," Amy whispered much to her dismay. She was caught.  
  
  
  
So? Whatdya think? Better than the first, worse? Too early to say? Who are your guesses so far? Respond! 


	2. Two Divas Down, Seven To Go

  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said pretending to look shocked.  
"Don't you pull that on me! I know what I saw! You were totally checking out Jeff!" Amy giggled keeping her voice down. What a situation to get into.  
"I was NOT checking him out, now shush! I was just thinking about somthing!" she tried to reason with the beaming red head.  
"His body?" Amy teased.  
"What are you two hens going on about?" Jeff said turning his attention to the two females.  
"Yeah, what are you two yappin about?" Matt asked Amy.  
"NOTHING."  
"Nothing much..." Amy trailed off giggling.  
"Oh, c'mon! Now you gotta spill it," Adam protested.  
"There's nothing to spill!"   
"Then why is Amy looking like she just found out classified information?" Debra asked.  
"Aww, come on! No fair! You gotta tell us now!" Paul complained.  
"Nope." Much to her relief, Amy didn't rat on her. She owed her big time. A few minutes later, everyone got up and left the dressing room. It was show time. As the superstar shuffled out one by one, Amy held her back.  
"Are you going to do anything about it? He is single, you know," she said quietly just incase.  
"I don't know. Maybe," she shrugged.  
"Well, I'm telling you know, you guys would be so cute together," Amy giggled skipping out of the room. She shook her head and couldn't help but smile. All of the girls were fairly close to one another, and it was just a matter of days before the rest of them found out. It didn't bother her too much, just as long as Jeff never found out.  
"Oh, and we'll finish our girl talk in mine and Terri's room tonight after the show, okay?" Lisa called out. All of the girls nodded their heads.  
"Oooh! A slumber party! Can we come?" Jay asked.  
"Nope, not unless you don't have a penis," Stephanie smirked eyeing Jay up and down.  
"Hey, don't look at me. I've got one, thank you very much, and a substantial one at that. You might want to look at Chris for that department," Jay cracked.  
"Not funny, Chumpstain," Chris laughed pushing him into the wall.  
"Note that he doesn't deny it," Trish pointed out.  
"Don't push it, you buxom blonde," Chris teased.  
"What did I say about using that term?" Trish narrowed her eye on the tall Canadian. Everyone knew that she hated that term. No one could figure it out, but she just didn't like it.  
"Watch what you say, Irvine. One more smart ass crack from you, and you're liable to end up in the gutter," Joanie warned knowing what would happen if Trish got angry.   
"All that pretty blonde hair of yours won't be attached to your scalp," Jackie joked.  
"Well, I could always just use that weave Trish uses," Chris said before bolting away.  
"YOU'RE DEAD ASSHOLE!" she screamed shaking her fist in the air.  
"Now, now children! Do I have to tell you again not to be so childish?" Steve scolded playfully.  
"Aw, hush now, Steve. Let them have their fun! You're making us look old," Debra slapped his chest lightly. Steve just laughed and took her hand in his and kissed that back.  
"You two are adorable!" Terri sighed. "But let's not forget the newest couple." Everyone turned their heads and saw Matt and Amy holding hands.  
"What?" Matt asked when he noticed that they were all grinning at him and Amy like goofs. "Do I have something on my face?"  
"No bro, we're just admiring you," Jeff laughed turned to face forward.  
'Not as much as I'm admiring you....' 


	3. Slumber Party!

  
  
  
Everyone gathered in Terri's and Lisa's room at 11:30.  
"Okay, what was that look you gave to Amy?" Debra asked as soon as everyone got comfortable.  
"Nothing, it was nothing."  
"I don't believe you! I know when you're lying, you look around the room, and that's what you're doing."  
"I don't think we should bother her if she's not comfortable with telling us," Amy interjected.  
"Listen, it's nothing against any of you all, but right now, I just wanna keep this on the down low. I promise you guys will be the first, well second really, to know as soon as I'm ready to say something."  
"Fair enough," Debra agreed. "I bet it's about a boy." The group laughed and they continued there girl talk.  
"What do you guys think about Ron?" Jackie asked.  
"Oooh! Does Jackie have thing for one half, or should I say now one third of the APA?" Nora teased.  
"NO! It was a simple question, and I was looking for an answer," she blushed.  
"Oooh! She's blushing!" Terri laughed.  
"Jackie and Ron, sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I -N - G! First comes love, then comes marriage..." Amy and Joanie sang.  
"Then comes an ass whoopin if y'all don't shut up right now!" Jackie interupted. Of course, they stopped singing, but they still giggled.   
"Do you really like him?" Lisa asked. "Listen to me! I sound like I'm fifteen!" she laughed shaking her head.  
"That's the whole point of this, to act like kids again!" Steph said.  
"You know what this is missing?" Trish asked. "We need to do make overs, order lots of food, and then harrass the boys later, when we're sure they're asleep!"  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Nora agreed. "I'm gonna get all my stuff then." And so the rest of the girls went to their respective rooms to get their make up.   
"Oh my goodness! Steve nearly had a coronary when I went in the room. You see, I didn't bother turnin' the lights on, and I was going through our bags. All of a sudden, the lights went on and Steve screamed like a banshee! If that wasn't the most frightening, and yet funniest sight I've seen, I don't know what is!" Debra said out of breath when she walked in. The girls began giving each other make overs, manicures, pedicures, different hairstyles, and what else 'girls' would do at any given slumber party. By tweve thrity, they were finished with their 'creations.'  
"What did you do to my hair?!" Terri yelped looking in the mirror. Amy and Lisa had been doing it in little twists and then tied them together, and then put them off.  
"We think it looks great!" Lisa grinned.  
"Will this ever come out?" she asked.  
"Sure it will! It'll just take some time!" Amy grinned.  
"I'm sure it will," Terri grumbled skeptically. "Just wait till I get eye liner, blush, and lipstick on you..." she mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing! Oh my Lord... Nora?! What happened?" Terri gasped when Nora turned around. On the normally fresh face of Nora was blood red lipstick on the top lip, a dark, and clashing pink shade on the bottom lip, bright pink blush on her face, turquoise blue eyeshadow, and black eye liner all around her eyes, and way too much mascara on.  
"I can FEEL the eye make up on me!" she exclaimed paniced.  
"It's a new look!" Steph smiled.   
"I've never seen anything so.... natural!" Trish smiled trying to contain her laughter.   
"But wait, don't go look at yourself yet. I want you and Debra to go in at the same time," Joanie said as Debra turned around.   
"Joanie! You are so evil!" Lisa gasped putting her hands to her mouth in hopes that it would hold in her laughter.  
"What did you do? What did you do?" Debra asked even more afraid sounding than Nora. Everyone knew that Debra was very picky about how her make up was done. She always did the same thing, and this was far from what her norm was. She had silver lipstick on, with blue lipliner, shimmer silver powder, black eye liner with silver on her eyelid. To top it all off, her hair was in three buns on top of her head. Nora and Debra made a beeline for the bathroom and two ear piercing cries were heard. Everyone else was rolling on the floor holding their aching stomachs. The two stalked out of the bath room and stood with their hand folded on their chests, glaring at the hysterical women.  
"You guys are gonna pay SO badly!" Nora exclaimed.  
"You don't know when it will come, but just when you least expect it.... BAM!" Debra threw her hand in their air, exasperated; they had yet to stop laughing. The two stared at them befre cracking up themselves.  
"I can't believe you made us look like clowns!" Nora sighed plopping on the bed.  
"It was pretty easy if you ask me," Lisa grinned.  
"Ha ha ha," Debra rolled her eyes grinning.  
"And I thought I looked bad," Terri continued to crack up. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.   
"Shit, whoever that is, they must be complaining about the noise," Amy said.   
"Let's scare them! Nora and Debbie, answer the door!" Steph said still laughing.  
"No way!" Nora refused. "Not when I look like this!"  
"Come on! Maybe you'll scare them away," Joanie snickered. Nora and Debra glared at the STILL laughing groups before going to the door.  
"What's all the..... HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" a male voice exclaimed, shock and the slightest bit of fear in his voice. This caused everyone in the room, minus Debra and Nora, to laugh even harder. "What the hell happened to you two?!" Paul walked in the room wearing grey sweat pants and a black wifebeater.  
"Did a crayon box puke all over you guys?" he teased. Debra and Nora slapped him on both arms as the three of them walked in. "I see it's your slumber party! I should've figured."  
"Did you come here to complain about the noise?" Jackie said finally settling down.  
"Yeah. It's like I'm next door to a family of banshees," Paul shook his head standing behind Joanie who was sitting on the floor. "And I wanted to know if you wanted me to leave the bathroom light on or something. I'm gonna catch some shut eye. That is if you eight don't spend the night squealing and eeeeeing."  
"Um, turn it on, but leave the bathroom door a bit closed so it doesn't keep you up, okay?" she said looking up.  
"Can do. Goodnight, hun," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"Awwwww!!" the girls cooed.  
"Yeah yeah!" Paul blushed walking out of the room.  



	4. A Surprise For The Girls

  
  
  
It was 1:10 by the time that ALL of the girls ahd their 'make overs' done. Everyone had revenge on everyone else, and the room began looking like a clown college rather that a room full of WWF 'Divas.'  
"I'm hungry, do you guys wanna call room servicc?" Trish asked patting her grumbling stomach.  
"YES! All this de-beautifying has left me starved!" Terri agreed picking up the courtesy phone. "What does everyone want?"  
"Order one of everything, and a extra large pizza!" Jackie shouted.  
"And get two bottles of champagne and as much candy as they can find. MY TREAT!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Well, it'll be my dad's actually." Everyone laughed know that Steph could convince her dad that ordering all this food had a justifiable reason. the food came twenty minutes later.  
"Wow, that was quick!" Lisa exclaimed as the bellhops entered and exited leaving the foor on whatever table space they could find. They pitched in for the hefty tip and did what any normal female would do under the circumstances: PIG OUT.  
"Let's have a toast!" Amy called out holding the chamagne glass in her hand. "To late night slumber parties!"  
"To clown make over!" Debra pipped in.  
"To cute boys!" Trish grinned.  
"To friends!" Nora smiled.  
"Here, here!" Lisa and Joanie exclaimed and they all clinked glasses. Half an hour later, they decided they wanted to have some fun.  
"Okay, Debra's already scared Steve, Nora and Debra have scarred poor Paul. So who shall be our next victims?" Terri contemplated.  
"Matt and Jeff! Oh, please?!" Amy begged standing up. "Oh! And Chris, cuz he's rooming with them too!"  
"How did that work out?" Jackie asked.  
"I would normally room with Matt, so Jeff and Chris would room together, and I told Matt to sleep in the room with Chris and Jeff since I knew I probably wouldn't be coming in too early, and I didn't want him to be lonely," Amy answered.  
"That's sweet, yet a little strange..." Nora trailed off.  
"Is not."  
"It too!"  
"Okay, stop. Let's go! I gotta get Chris back...." Trish said.  
"Wait! What are we going to do?" Debra asked.  
"Who ever answers the door gets their shorts pulled down. I got dibs if it's Irvine!" Trish exclaimed. "He's so dead..."  
"I call Matt!" Amy said.  
"I got Jeff!" Nora exclaimed.  
"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Joanie asked.  
"How about this. Two per guy, and then the others that didn't get to do anything get to attack Jay and Adam?" Amy said.  
"Sounds good to me!" Terri shrugged. "I got Jeff then. I remember a while back, he pulled the worst prank on me.... It's time for payback."  
"I got Chris with Trish. He's made one too many cracks," Joanie said.  
"Okay, who wants Matt with me? Lisa, Steph, Debra, Jackie?"  
"I'll do it!" Jackie said.  
"Okay, that leaves me, Lisa, and Debbie for those two reekazoids," Steph laughed. "WAIT! Let's take a picture!"   
"YES!" they all laughed and Lisa pulled out her camera  
The nine of them proceeded to the guys room as quietly as possible, which was NOT that quiet considering there were so many of them. Amy knocked on the door and they all tried their best not to laugh. Eventually  
a very sleepy Chris answered the door.   
"What the..." was all he could get out before Trish and Joanie pulled down his sweat pants and a flash of the camera went off. They went nuts laughing and ran towards the safety of their room. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"  
"Oh, that was too great!" Steph laughed.  
"That felt SO good!" Trish exclaimed. The phone rant two seconds later.  
"Hello?" Amy answered it innocently. All that was heard from everyone else was loud, muttering over the phone of a male.  
"Umm... Trish or Joanie, it's for you!" Amy handed the phone out laughing.  
"Hello, Christopher dearest!" Trish took the phone and cooed.  
"Don't Christopher dearest me!" they heard.  
"You don't have to yell, hun. We can all hear you just fine," Joanie took the phone from Trish. Joanie then held out the phone while Chris yelled some more obscenities before hanging up abruptly. "That's enough of that!" she smiled.  
"Shall we do the same thing to Jay and Adam?" Lisa asked.  
"YES!" was the response. The troup headed to Adam and Jay's room which was across the hall from Chris's room. Stephanie knocked on the door and they got ready for their attack. A few moments later, Adam answered the door but before they could do anything...  
"I just want to let you know I don't sleep with underwear on." The girls oggled for a bit before laughing.  
"No fair!" Steph exclaimed.  
"How did you know?" Debra asked.  
"Chris called sounding like a maniac, and I heard you guys earlier," he shrugged.  
"What's the commotion? Get back to bed..." Jay wandered to the door. Completely naked. The girls all screamed and laughed then ran away, like school girls, but not before a flash of the camera was seen.  
"SHIT! He didn't say they had a camera!" Jay exclaimed running into the bathroom. The girls ran into the room and all nearly fell on the floor from laughing so hard. None of them could contain themselves for a good ten minutes. The sight of a naked Jay all still fresh in their minds.  
"Who would've figured that Jay was....." Lisa started but couldn't finish, she couldn't stop laughing.  
"Wow! I will NEVER look at him the same again!" Terri said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
She couldn't stop laughing either. This evening had been filled with so much fun and laughter, and it brought the nine all closer together. She just wished that Jeff had come to the door instead of Chris, and that she could've pulled down his pants instead of the other two gals. 


	5. Having A Good Day...

  
The girls eventually fell asleep in Lisa's and Terri's room, only to return to their own rooms in the morning. Since their next show was half way across the country, they all met up at the airport.  
"Well hello, Mr. Reso," Jackie grinned looking him up and down in the terminal.  
"Hello, Jaqueline," he answered trying not to look embarassed.  
"Hey Jay," Trish winked. All of the girls decided to rag on Jay for a little.  
"Lookin good, blondie," Terri bit her lip.  
"Hey Sweet Cheeks," Amy grinned.  
"Or should we say Bare Cheeks?" Nora burst out laughing and so did the rest of the girls.  
"What's wrong with these guys NOW?" Matt asked. Adam, who found the story hilarious, retold every glorified detail much to Jay's growing embarassment.  
"You saw him naked?" Paul asked looking slightly grossed out. "Poor you guys..."  
"Hey! None of that! This situation is bad enough," Jay snapped blushing.  
"As a matter of fact, we saw nothing that Jay should be embarassed of," Steph trailed off.  
"Indeed!" Joanie, Debra, and Lisa said in unison.  
"HEY!" it was Paul's and Steve's turn to protest. Getting ready to board the plane, she struggled with her bags.  
"Do you need help?" that cheery southern accent rang through the air.  
"Oh, no, I got it all under cont..." she began but was cut off when her purse fell to the ground.  
"I got it, you just try not to lose your balance," he grinned at her. He bent down to retrieve her purse and she got a nice glimpse of his bum. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks," she blushed.  
"Not a problem. Now, I insist on you letting me help," Jeff said not backing down. Persistant, and as cute as hell. She was a goner...  
"No, I can manage!" she protested.  
"I'm sure you can, but I want to help you. You should never refuse help from a gentleman," he stated taking two of her bulkiest bags. "There, now was that so hard?"  
"No, but let's get moving," she shook her head and smiled. Always the gentleman, as he said. This was one of the many things that made her fall for him. He was kind, generous, honest, and knew how to treat a lady right, and what to say, and when to say it. A quality that was so hard to find in a man. His brightly coloured hair added to his bright personality. And he had one helluva body...  
"Hun, do you have gum for the take off?" Terri interupted her thoughts.  
"I sure do, but it's in the bag that Jeff is currently holding, so I'll give it to you on the plane."  
"That's fine. And do you have a piece for Lisa?"   
"Yup." Jeff put her bags in the overhead compartment when they were on the plane. She plopped down into her seat and Jeff smiled his sexy smile and said he was going to his seat now. She closed her eyes, leaned back, and smiled.  
"Now why are you looking so content, Miss?" Joanie asked sitting down beside her.  
"Just a good day," she sighed.  
"Really? This good day that your having, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Hardy brother helping you, would it?" she winked.  
"What? No!"  
"You said that too quickly for me to believe you. You like him!" she squealed.  
"Ssssssh!" she slapped her friends hand.  
"I knew it!"  
"No you didn't."  
"For how long and why? I mean, I can see why, but I wanna know from you."  
"It's been a while, but keep it down. And he's just the sweetest, most caring person I know. I mean, he helped me with my bags!"  
"Well, he was raised to help any damsels in distress," Joanie said. "But I agree. He is a very sweet guy. You two would be so good together! Not to mention he is HOT."  
"God, I know!"  
"So are you going to do anything?"  
"I don't know. As much as I want to, I don't know if I want to get involved with someone I work with. I mean, it's working for you, Debbie, and Ames, but I don't know if it's for me," she sighed.  
"Well, just do what your heart tell you to do. I'm sure things will work out for the best..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh! WHO IS IT?! Well, I know, but do you? ;) Respond and tell me who you think it is. It's been narrowed down quite a bit, so I wanna see if anyone gets it right. This is fun, eh? 


	6. And She Is...

  
  
  
  
Upon arrival, Jeff insisted on helping her with her bags again. Of course, she couldn'r resist that smile of his. It was the little things that he did that made him so much more special. He was always so willing to help anyone, but she did notice that he had been helping her a lot. Maybe it was just looking into something that wasn't there, but it made her heart flutter at just the thought. Could he feel something for her? Why not? Anything was possible...  
"Hey! Where'd you go?!" Chris snapped his fingers in front of her face. They were on their way to the arena. She was in the rental car with Chris, Jay, and Adam.  
"Huh?"   
"You drifted again. That's been happening an awful lot. Tell me seriously now, are you doing drugs?" Chris asked seriously. She burst out laughing.  
"You're such a nerd," she sighed calming down.  
"So, tell us, what were you thinking about?" Adam asked from driver seat.  
"Oh nothing at all," she answered.  
"Liar!" Jay accused turning around to face the backseat. "Chris, you know how to get out info from her."  
"I sure do!" Chris grinned evilly and wiggling his fingers in the air. Before she could protest, he began tickling her and she went nuts.   
"Nooooooo!!!" she begged panting trying to slap his hands away. Jay and Adam just sat in the front laughing.  
"Not until you tell us!" Chris refused not relenting.  
"Mercy! Mercy!" she pleaded. "I'll tell you, just stop!" After a few more minutes, Chris had mercy on her and he stopped his torcherous actions.  
"So, what were you thinking about? Or shall we say who?" Adam asked.  
"Please don't say anything though. I was just thinking about someone..."   
"We know that much, but who?" Jay sighed exasperated.  
"J..."  
"I knew it! It's Jeff you were drooling over!" Chris cut her off slapping his hands together.  
"What? How?"   
"I've got this gift."  
"Wait a minute. How do we know she wasn't going to say Jay. They both start with 'J'!" Jay suddenly exclaimed.  
"It's not you," she said simply.  
"Wait till I tell him...." Chris laughed.  
"No! Don't, or I'll tell ..." she began.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I would! No do I have your word?" she looked at him sternly.  
"Yeah yeah..." he mumbled.   
"Good."  
  
  
  
*Later on that evening*  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait a up a sec. Can I talk to you for a minute?" his familiar voice called out.  
"Sure Jeff, but I'm up for a promo soon," she agreed. What was this about?  
"Oh, well, I guess this can wait," he stammered nervously.  
"No, don't be silly. Talk to me," she said forgetting her work commitments. She would drop anything for him.  
"I was talking to Adam, Chris, and Jay earlier," he began looking a bit nervous. Oh no, they told him. They swore! Ohhhh... they were dead...  
"Oh, okay..." she trailed off anxiously. This would either make it or break it.  
"They were telling me a few things..."  
"What ever they were saying, it's not true!" she quickly said, but the regretting it when she saw the disappointed look on his handsome face.  
"Oh, okay. Just wanted to clear that up then. I'll let you get back to work, and I'll stop bugging you..." he looked crushed and this made her heart beat faster. Did he want what they told him to be true?  
"Jeff, you could never bug me," she smiled suddenly very sure of herself. She was going to do it.  
"Oh, that's good," he blushed.  
"I've got a confession. I lied to you."  
"What? When?" he asked a bit confused.   
'Men... they just couldn't put the pieces together...' she sighed inwardly. "What they told you is true."  
"So Matt and I will be getting a raise?!" he grinned excitedly. Her heart sank at his words. This was either a very cruel joke, or a horrible nightmare.  
"Umm..." she was speechless. What was there left to be said?  
"I was kinding, Princess," he tipped her chin up. "That isn't what they told me."  
"It's not?" she asked slowly looking up into his bright and shinning eyes.  
"No, and for what it's worth, I feel the same."  
"You do?" she asked hopefully.  
"I do. Now you're going to be late and get in trouble, and consider your dad's the boss, I don't think that's a good idea. Now scat..." he winked and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll find you later, okay?"  
"Okay," she nodded her head excitedly. She had never been more happy in her life. She walked away looking back once to find him still standing there smiling that smile of his. But she knew it was meant for her, and her alone.   
"Where've you been?" Paul asked as she entered the dressing room. "And why do you look so happy?" She shrugged her shoulder and flipped her wavy brown hair, "I'm just extremely happy, is there anything wrong with that?"  
"He likes you, doesn't he, Steph?" he grinned.  
"He sure does."  
  
  
  
Hee hee! I bet no one suspected that one! The reason I used the Billion Dollar Princess was because I haven't seen one story with that particular pairing. No, I could've just not read it, but I don't think there was the two of them. Plus, everyone would've guess Nora or Trish. What's the fun of guessing it right?! :) 


End file.
